Push
by Romantique The Original
Summary: A Gary-centric romance. Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt" and "Double Down" Takes place four months later. After marrying the love of his life, Gary and Kate await the arrival of their new family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Push (1/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: A Gary-centric romance.

Rating: M for suggestive adult situations.

Summary: Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt" and "Double Down" Takes place four months later. After marrying the love of his life, Gary and Kate await the arrival of their new family.

Disclaimer: Early Edition fan fiction occurs very in the early third season. This fan fiction would have taken place about 1998-99.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The Hobson Residence_

_Four months later …_

Gary came running into the front door of his flat, after a very long day. The Paper had cut him absolutely no slack as it was after 9 p.m., and he was just now arriving home. With a look of panic on his face, he quickly scanned the large, open floor space to find his extremely pregnant bride, seated at the dinner table with her feet propped up on a nearby chair."

"Oh, Kate," he rushed towards her, flustered due to the hour of his late arrival. "I … I … I hate being away from you right now." He leaned down to give his beautiful wife a kiss that communicated his relief at finding her the same way he left her. "I'm so worried because we're so close."

Kate reached for her husband's hand and placed it over her swollen abdomen. "We're still here, Honey." Pregnant with twins, now about 8 ½ months along and at the end of the day, she looked tired. As this was her second pregnancy, Kate was a little more nonchalant than was first-time father, Gary.

"There's a plate in the refrigerator to warm in the microwave," she petted him. "Come have dinner next to me."

He kissed her again. "Can I get you anything?"

Kate laughed. "Would you please give me a hand and help me stand up. I have to use the restroom … AGAIN."

Gary helped her gain her balance and then, he watched the love of his life literally waddle off to the bathroom. While she was predisposed, he re-warmed his dinner and poured himself a glass of milk. He also poured Kate a glass of juice and put a couple of oatmeal cookies out on the table for his bride, as this had been her late night snack of choice.

After a few moments, the microwave beeped as Gary slipped an oven mitt over his hand and carried the hot plate of pasta with chicken and asparagus to the table and took a seat. His legs were tired from running. A moment later, Kate returned, and he pulled out the chair next to him. As she sat down, he told her to put her swollen feet up in his lap. She gladly complied. Carrying the pregnancy weight of twins, her feet would swell at night after being upright all day.

The dinner smelled wonderful. Normally, Gary would be starving. He hadn't had anything to eat since he grabbed a taco for lunch, literally on the run. But this waiting and waiting for the babies to arrive was really beginning to get to him. He didn't know if he'd be able to make it for two or three more weeks.

"Don't you think we need to start looking for a bigger place?" Gary tried to start a conversation to take his mind off the waiting. "I can look while I'm out every day."

Kate smiled. "Are we going to have this conversation, again? Honey, I love you for wanting to give us the moon. But we're going to stay right here because for our lives, it makes the most sense. And besides, Cat likes it here."

She looked over at her nervous love. "I have an idea to help take your mind off of things."

"Really?" he asked, relishing the thought.

"Really," she smiled that same smile that made him fall in love with her that first night he saw her at McGinty's. "But you have to eat your dinner first." And she began to munch on her cookie. "Your body needs the nutrition."

After a few moments of silence while the two ate, Kate announced, "I ordered the bassinettes." They should arrive on Friday. We have plenty of room for them next to our bed. At least while the babies are so small, we won't have far to go in the middle of the night."

"Well, that's fine while the babies are little, but we can't stay here forever," he raked his fingers through his hair. He really was nervous.

Kate reached for his hand and gave it a calm and reassuring squeeze. "We'll get a Murphy bed when the twins are older. They have twin models. This flat is the perfect location for you, Honey. You know me. I'm all into minimal. We are going to be just fine right here for a long time. You'll see." And she smiled at him.

"How can you be so sure of everything?" Gary smiled back at her, amazed at her positive attitude about life and everything.

"Because," she kept smiling. "I just know."

After Gary finished his meal, Kate encouraged him to go and take a long, hot shower before bed while she tidied up the kitchen. Once again, Gary's wife was right. The hot, steamy water worked wonders on his aching limbs.

He emerged from the bathroom in his bathrobe, feeling so much better than when he went in, and he noticed all the lights were out except for some candles scented of lemon grass near the bed. Music played softly in background, and his beautiful bride lay in wait for him on the bed.

"So, you really have an idea about keeping my mind off of things?" Gary said in a low voice while crawling into bed next to Kate.

"I really do," she purred, gazing into his eyes that reflected the glow of the candlelight.

Gary came in closer until their lips met, and he wrapped her in his arms. Their kissing became deeper, matching a growing need to come together. Their tongues melted their kiss with Kate tasting the peppermint of her husband's toothpaste.

He gently stroked her long, luxurious dark hair that had grown quite a bit longer during her pregnancy, as they continued their kiss. Kate untied the belt to Gary's robe and pushed it off his shoulders, revealing his warm body that smelled so good, so clean. Her hands explored his firm, muscular arms and back, as he responded in spasms to her soft and sensual touch. His breathing became heavier, proportional to his rising desire.

Kate's breasts had become fuller with each passing month of her pregnancy, and Gary was enamored with her new, more feminine form. He loved touching her breasts that had become even more sensitive. The two became lost in their kisses and in their touch and in their breath.

Gary's breathing turned into low moans of pleasure as his desire continued to rise. Kate ached to feel her husband inside her. While continuing their kissing, she slowly positioned her very pregnant form on top of his. He was ready; she was ready, and soon they were one.

He moved against her, and then with her until their passions climbed higher and higher … until they fell into a trembling release. All the pressure of the day dissipated into nothingness.

"You really do," Gary whispered in breathless relief. "You really do."

Gary turned over onto his side and spooned his pregnant wife, as the two drifted into the most blissful sleep he'd had in some time.

_The next morning …._

At 6:30 a.m. sharp, the alarm rang. Gary opened his eyes to find he was in bed, alone. Startled, he looked around to find Kate on the sofa.

"Kate?" he called out, trying to modulate the tone of his voice. "Babe, are you alright?" he asked as he stepped out of bed.

Then, he heard the sound of the paper hitting the door jam and Cat's meow.

His wife was sitting up and spoke as he neared the sofa. "I started having contractions. I called the doctor, and we're to wait until they are 5 minutes apart." Kate appeared to be very calm.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Gary nervously raked his fingers through his hair.

"Because there was no point in waking you. This could take hours," she explained to the new father.

"I wouldn't have cared. You shouldn't be going through this alone," Gary explained how it was to her.

"You were so tired last night, Honey. I wanted you to get as much rest as you could before the Paper arrived," she spoke softly. Then, she winced as another contraction began.

"Kate!" Gary reacted, going down on his knees next to her and taking her hand in his. He caressed her face and stroked her hair until it was over. Taking a hard swallow, he asked, "How far apart are they now?"

Glancing at her watch, she answered, "10 minutes apart."

"Well that's close enough for me," Gary said. And he stood and began to pace so he could think. "I think we should get you to the hospital. My God, we're having twins."

"Honey, what about the Paper?" Kate asked in all sincerity. You need to see what the day holds. Marissa and Crum can get me to the hospital.

"Oh, no," Gary laughed nervously, shaking his head. "No Paper today." And he went to the phone and began quickly punching in numbers. "Dad? Dad, I need your help,"

Kate looked at her husband in disbelief.

Gary, continued, "Kate is in labor, and I need you to watch the Paper so that I can go to the hospital."

"Thank you, Dad," Gary said with a sigh of relief. "I'll leave the Paper with Marissa." Then, he hung up the phone.

"Honey," Kate began. "You haven't even looked at the Paper; you don't know what the morning holds."

"And I'm not going to," Gary explained. "Not today. Not the day our babies will be born. I'm not leaving you, Kate. Yesterday, I thought I would go out of my mind." And he went back to her, knelt down and took her in his arms. "I'm not leaving you, today."

As he held her tight, he whispered, "I love you."

Cradled in Gary's strong arms, Kate breathed much easier as the next contraction began.

Still 10 minutes apart, Gary went into the bathroom and quickly got himself dressed and ready for the day. He helped Kate do the same, and then, he gathered up her hospital bag. As they left their flat, stepping over the Paper, the two carefully made their way down the stairs towards McGinty's.

"Gary?" Marissa asked as she heard the commotion.

"Marissa." Gary said, he was breathing hard. "Kate's gone into labor."

Marissa smiled. "Oh, how exciting!"

"Here, Babe, you sit right here while I get a cab," Gary instructed as he helped his wife sit down.

"Marissa, my folks are on their way here. Dad is going to take care of the Paper," Gary informed his partner. "It's right outside my door upstairs. I haven't touched it."

"You're kidding?" Marissa smiled broadly.

"What?" Gary looked at her, confused. His mind was going ninety miles a minute in too many directions.

"Oh, nothing," Marissa continued to smile. "I think it's wonderful." And she thought to herself that she'd always wondered exactly what it would take for Gary to voluntarily take a day off from the Paper. And this was it. "Weren't you going to hail a cab?" Marissa asked.

"A cab, oh, yeah," Gary was beginning to get flustered. And he went out the front door.

"How does he look?" Marissa asked Kate.

"A little green under the gills," Kate teased. "It's a good thing we're going to the hospital."

"Yeah," Marissa kept smiling. "I don't think he's ever been this excited. I mean, this is it … this is his dream … to have children, to have a family of his own." After a pause, she added, "He loves you, Kate. He truly, truly loves you."

"I know," Kate answered in a calm but sure fashion. "And I truly, truly love him, too."

Then, Gary came back in to announce a cab was waiting outside, just as Kate began having another contraction. Gary and Marissa helped talk her through this one. When it was over, Gary helped Kate stand and then, to the cab. Her contractions were now 8 minutes apart.

_Northwestern Hospital_

_Maternity Floor_

All checked into the birthing suite, Gary and Kate settled in for the duration. Kate's contractions were now 5 minutes apart.

Gary unpacked some items for Kate to have during the labor, running a mental check list through his mind. "I called Candice. She's going to schedule a flight out after the baby's are born. I guess everyone is into false labor but us."

"Oh, this isn't false labor, Honey," Kate assured him, as another contraction began. "We're definitely having our babies today."

After the contraction was over, Gary resumed going through his checklist. "We're agreed on the names?" he went over this point as methodically as he went over many others. "Zoey Elizabeth and Ezekial James, but we're calling him Zeke, right?"

"Yes, you've always had your heart set on Zeke," Kate said. "Zeke it is. I think Zoey is cute complimentary name."

As the next contraction began, now less than 3 minutes apart, Kate said, "Zoey and Zeke are coming fast. You'd better ring for the nurse."

About and hour later, Kate delivered Zoey first at 5 pounds, 2 ounces, and then a few minutes later came Ezekiel at 4 pounds 12 ounces. Their Apgar scores were very good, everything looked great. Gary was there to deliver the babies and cut their umbilical cords. To say he was in awe would have been an understatement. He was in awe of his wife, what she knowingly put herself through again, for him. He actually had tears in his eyes, as did Kate, when they saw the babies for the first time. He kissed her over and over again. The love in that room could have filled Soldier Field.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Push (2/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: A Gary-centric romance.

Rating: M for suggestive adult situations.

Summary: Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt" and "Double Down" Takes place four months later. After marrying the love of his life, Gary and Kate await the arrival of their new family.

Disclaimer: Early Edition fan fiction occurs very in the early third season. This fan fiction would have taken place about 1998-99.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Northwestern Hospital_

_Maternity Floor_

Kate came through the delivery really well. She was tired, but feeling good and very happy.

After a time, the nurses took the babies to the nursery for a time to be cleaned, monitored, and undergo routine testing. A nurse entered the room to let Gary know that his parents were in the waiting room. "You can take them to the nursery to get a first look at their grandchildren in about an hour," she instructed. "Then, they can come back later tonight to visit Kate."

Holding Kate's hand, Gary said, "I guess I'd better go and see Mom and Dad for a minute." His wife's eyes were getting heavy; she was having a hard time staying awake. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep. I won't be gone long."

"Would you call Candice and my folks?" Kate smiled.

"Oh, these are going to be some of the happiest calls I've ever made," Gary smiled back and leaned down to give is wife the sweetest kiss near the corner of her mouth.

Then, he took a seat in the chair near her bed and softly talked to her until she drifted off to a well-deserved sleep.

Gary went into the hallway and down to a room where he could use their cell phone, and he placed calls first to Candice and then, to Kate's parents. Next, he walked down to the waiting room to find his parents.

"Gar!" Bernie shouted at the sight of his boy. "The nurses came out and told us our grandchildren are here. How's everyone doing?"

A big smile came over Gary's face. "The babies are fine; Kate is fine. She's sleeping now," he reported. "I can take you to the nursery in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, I can't wait," announced Lois. "This is such a happy day."

In a whisper, out of the side of his mouth, Gary changed the subject for a moment and asked, "How's the Paper?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no," Bernie shook his head. "You don't worry about that today, son. We're doin' just fine. I just checked it, and it seems the Paper is even giving me and Lois a break right about now."

"Yeah," Lois smiled. "It's like the Paper wanted us all to be here for the blessed event."

About that time, Marissa entered the waiting area with Spike.

"Marissa," Gary smiled at the sight of his friend and guided her over to their corner of the room.

"Gary," she smiled. "Have I missed anything?"

"They're here!" Grampa Bernie announced with pride. "Less than an hour ago."

"How's Kate, the babies?" she asked.

"Oh, everyone's great," Gary answered. "Babies are fine; Kate's fine. It was all so incredible."

"And how are you doing, Papa?" Marissa grabbed for Gary's arm.

Being called Papa for the first time felt like a wave of love wash over him. "I'm great," he said. And then, he began to sway, off balance with Marissa hanging onto his sleeve.

"Yeah, Gary," Lois looked at her son. "How about we all have a seat until the nursery is ready for us?" she suggested. He seemed to be coming down a bit from his tremendous high.

"Or we could go down to the cafeteria," Bernie suggested. "When's the last time you had something to eat, Gar? At breakfast?"

"Uh, no," Gary put his hand up to his head, realizing he was light-headed. "I don't even think we had a chance to have breakfast."

"Bernie, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and bring something back for Gary," Lois said, seeing that her son's blood sugar must be very low. "Gary, you stay put and visit with Marissa. Can we bring you anything, Marissa?"

"A coffee would be great," she smiled. "A coffee with cream."

"You got it," Bernie smiled. "And how about a sandwich for you, son."

"Anything would be great," Gary nodded. "I could use a coffee, too."

"We'll be right back," Lois smiled, and she and her husband left the two in the waiting room.

"So," Marissa broke the silence. "How does it feel to be a father after all those times you thought it would never happen for you? You've had a dream come true, my friend."

Gary took in a deep breath. "It's surreal," he started. "I mean, we've known the babies were coming for almost the last nine months. But to see them, to know they're now really here. Wow! I've never experienced anything like it." He was doing a very good job of conveying his feelings of joy.

After a pause, he continued. "And Kate. Oh, my God. She was just amazing. What a gift she's given to us. I am in absolute awe of my wife."

Marissa gave Gary's arm a squeeze. "Well, congratulations," she smiled again. "I can't think of anyone who deserves the happiness of a family of your own more than you do."

"Ahhh, thanks," Gary placed his hand over hers. "So, how does it feel to be 'Aunt' Marissa?" he laughed.

Marissa returned the laugh. "It feels great. But Gary, you haven't told me anything. What are the names of my niece and nephew?"

"Ezekiel James and Zoey Elizabeth," Gary beamed. "But we're going to call our son Zeke."

Marissa laughed. "Just as you always said it would be. Except you never said anything about Zeke having a sister."

"Well," Gary went along. "Zoey was a surprise. She was the most wonderful surprise."

"Who do they look like? Tell me," Marissa asked.

"To be honest," Gary said, "they are so small. They look like babies. Their eyes aren't even open. They both have a little bit of dark hair, which could be like either one of us. I think we're going to have to wait awhile before we can answer that question. But I can tell you that Zoey has my toes. I immediately recognized those toes, especially the baby toe."

"Poor girl," Marissa quipped.

"Hey," Gary defended himself. "There's nothing wrong with my feet. I have nice feet."

Marissa laughed. "I'll have to take your word for it."

"You do have nice feet, son," Lois said upon her arrival, overhearing part of their conversation. "They're like my sister's, your Aunt Shelle. You get them for my mother's side of the family."

"See, Marissa," Gary felt vindicated, as he thankfully took the sub sandwich they brought for him.

For the next several minutes, Gary hungrily worked on the sandwich. He was much hungrier than he knew.

"You're going to have to make even more of an effort to take care of yourself, son," Lois said with motherly concern. "Both you and Kate are going to need some extra care, plus you have these two tiny little ones who will need to eat on a regular schedule. Your Dad and I have been talking, and we'd like to make you an offer. We'd like to stick around for the next couple of weeks and help out, get the chance to see our new grandbabies. At least until Kate is up and back on her feet."

Marissa was very quiet. She knew how Gary's well intentioned parents could get under his last nerve.

Surprisingly, Gary answered, "You know, I've been thinking a lot about that. I can't be there to take care of Kate, and she's going to need help in the beginning. I'll talk to her, but I think 2 weeks would be about right. You see, Candice wants to come, too. Maybe I'll ask her to come in 2 weeks, and that way, Kate has help for the first 3 or 4 weeks … even longer if she needs it."

"It's spring time," Bernie smiled. "We're good to stay close by in the Grey Ghost. You'll see, son. You'll be glad to have us around now."

"I'm already glad to have you around," Gary said, popping the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth.

Just then, a nurse came into the waiting area and approached Gary. "We're all ready for you in the nursery. You can go in, Mr. Hobson, and hold them if you'd like."

"You bet I'd like," Gary smiled. "C'mon," he turned to his parents and Marissa. "There are two people I'd like you to meet."

Gary led the way down the hallway to the nursery. The nurse allowed him in where he was instructed to wash his hands and gowned up in a yellow surgical gown. Then, he was led to a room with a window to the hallway and instructed to have a seat in a rocking chair. He could see his parents and Marissa on the other side of the glass, his excited mother frantically waving at him. He calmly smiled and waved back.

A moment later, a nurse entered the room pushing a bassinette holding the two babies.

"What's going on?" asked Marissa. "You're going to have to tell me everything."

Then, the obvious suddenly dawned on the Hobsons. They would need to describe to her everything they were seeing for the first time. They would need to be her eyes.

"A nurse is handing Zeke to Gary," Lois began. "At least I think it's Zeke because he's in a blue blanket. Oh, Gary is so cute taking his tiny, tiny bundle from the nurse. The babies are wrapped really tight in their blankets so they feel more secure."

Getting the camera ready without the flash, Bernie stood by the ready to start snapping pictures. After Gary was feeling secure in his grip, he held Zeke upright, facing the window, so his parents could get a good look at their first grandson.

"He is so tiny, Marissa," Lois described what she was seeing, as her husband began snapping pictures. "And he's so cute. He has a little blue hat stretched over his head to keep his body temperature warm. His skin is so pink! He's a beautiful baby."

Gary held his son close to his cheek, smiling for the camera. After several minutes of this, he asked the nurse if he could have Zoey.

The nurse took Zeke for a moment and placed him back in the bassinette. Then, she handed Gary his new daughter. Zoe was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Lois again described everything she was seeing to Marissa. Her son was so happy and was becoming a little more relaxed with the babies. When he held Zoey up for them to take a look, Lois exclaimed, "Oh, wow. She looks like Gary. She looks like Gary did when he was born." And a tear welled in Lois' eye. I will never in my life ever forget what my Gary looked like the first time I say him. And he looked just like little Zoey."

Marissa smiled. "You know, when you too came back from the cafeteria, Gary was telling me he recognized that Zoey has toes like his."

"You want to know something? It's a lot more than toes," Lois lamented with a smile of joy all over her face. "She's the spittin' image of him."

All the while, Bernie was busy snapping pictures of his grand daughter.

After a few moments, the nurse handed Zeke back to Gary, so that he was proudly holding both of his children. This was a first.

"Here's the money shot," Bernie proudly announced, and clicked away, taking the first pictures of his son holding both of his first children.

"Awwww. Gary is holding both babies, now," Lois described for Marissa. "He has one in each arm."

"I bet he is about to burst with pride," Marissa imagined.

"See," Lois began, "that is exactly what he's doing. You can see! You see with your heart, don't you?"

Marissa smiled. "I never thought about it, but I suppose I do." She closed her eyes. "I see my friend, Gary … happier than he's ever been."

And Lois reached over and gave Marissa a motherly hug. "That's exactly what I see, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Push (3/X)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: A Gary-centric romance.

Rating: M for suggestive adult situations.

Summary: Sequel to "Play the Cards You've Been Dealt" and "Double Down" Takes place four months later. After marrying the love of his life, Gary and Kate await the arrival of their new family.

Disclaimer: Early Edition fan fiction occurs very in the early third season. This fan fiction would have taken place about 1998-99.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Northwestern Hospital_

_Maternity Floor_

After Gary's memorable visit with his newborns, the nurse placed the twins back into their bassinette to take them back into the nursery. She explained to Gary that Ezekiel was a little jaundiced, a common problem with newborns, and that he would have to spend some time under special lights. But other than that, she said the twins were doing just great.

The new father pulled off the yellow surgical gown and placed it in the container marked 'Hazardous,' as he was instructed to do. Then, he exited out into the hallway where he found Marissa.

"Marissa?" Gary called to get her attention. "Where are my Mom and Dad?"

Turning towards him, she answered, "The Paper. But they told me you are not to be concerned about it, and they're right. They wouldn't even tell me what it was about so that I couldn't tell you." She let out a deep sigh, expecting an argument. "Can't say I blame them. You have more important things to worry about today. And you can't tell me that you're not tired after all this excitement. I mean, they're not even my babies, and I know I'm going to sleep really well tonight. That was a lot of tension waiting for this day to arrive."

"Boy, I'll say," Gary whole-heartedly agreed. Raking his finger through his hair, he shared, "Last night, I was wound up so tight … I distinctly remember thinking that I didn't' think I could make it, with all the waiting, for even one more day."

At first, Marissa was very surprised when she didn't meet with an argument from him. And second, she laughed. "Well, God must have heard you because these babies didn't mess around today, did they?"

"No kidding," Gary smiled. "Either that or God was trying to tell me something last night … that today would be the day."

Gary glanced at his watch. "I'm going to go and check on Kate," Gary said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Only if she up for it," Marissa said. "I'll go with you, and we can play it by ear, okay?"

"Sounds good," Gary shook his head. Then, he put out his arm and led Marissa to the Maternity Ward.

"Hey, Gary," Marissa squeezed his arm. "Did you buy your wife some flowers or something?"

"Oh, my gosh," Gary looked astounded. "I had a bracelet engraved especially for this occasion, but I left it at home!" Trying to think on his feet, he said, "Yeah, I better make a stop at the florist, first. Thanks, Marissa. I don't know what I was thinking."

His friend explained, "I've just heard that new moms really like the romantic treatment. It's easy for them to have to take a backseat after being pregnant for 9 months and doing all the heavy lifting."

"I mean it, thanks," he said again. "We better find the florist." And he searched a nearby hospital directory.

Meanwhile, Kate had been awake for a little while. The nurses already had her up and walking the hallway. Afterwards, they even helped her freshen up a little, fix her hair, and put on some makeup for evening visitors.

"Hey," Gary smiled, as he slowly opened the door to his wife's room. His smile became even bigger when he saw with his own eyes how great Kate looked, so much better than the last time he saw her. He was carrying a large glass vase that contained two dozen red roses. "These are for you, Babe."

Kate said, "Oh, Honey, they're beautiful! I can smell them from here." She beamed, visibly touched by the sentiment.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he smiled back at her. "How about I sit them over here?" Gary asked, as he placed the flowers where she could see them. Then, he went over to her bed, leaned down and gave her the softest kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled. "A lot better."

"You look great," Gary continued to smile. "Your coloring is so much better than it was when I saw you earlier."

He took her hand, as he moved a chair closer to her and took a seat.

"Have you seen the babies?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. They've already been photographed too much by my Dad," he smiled. "Have you?"

Kate pulled the covers over her abdomen. "The nurses brought them up for their first feeding a little while ago. I worry about being able to feed the both of them, but the nurses keep assuring me it will be fine."

Then, she just looked at her husband, feeling herself getting lost in his eyes. "I'm really happy," she said.

"Me, too," he said, looking down, stroking her fingers. "Kate, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Then, he looked up. "I mean, I was the happiest I've ever been when we met. Then, I was the happiest I've ever been when we married. And it happened again when we got pregnant." He paused to collect his thoughts. "And now, I finally have the family I've always wanted. And I look at you. And I've never loved you more than I love you right this minute."

Kate's blue eyes welled with tears.

"And that's the way it's going to be with us, I think," he said, getting misty-eyed himself. He leaned over to her, and they kissed.

Giving her a few more pecks, they languished in the moment. Finally, Gary interrupted it by saying, "Marissa is outside. She's already seen the twins, but I think she wanted to say hello to you. But she said only if you feel like it."

Kate smiled. "Marissa is always thinking of others. Of course, I'd like to see her. Tell her to come in, please."

Gary went out in the hallway and came back with Marissa, and he led her over near the bed and showed her the chair near the bed.

Marissa grabbed out until Kate caught her hands.

"Aunt Marissa," Kate said, giving Marissa a sound to focus on. "Gary said you went to visit the twins."

Marissa smiled. She loved being called 'Aunt Marissa.' "How are you doing, Kate? You've had quite a day."

"It's like I told Gary, I feel much better now than when I arrived," Kate placed her hand over Marissa's. "Are you watching out for Gary, as you always do?"

"But of course," Marissa said with a smile. "As long as we all see to it that he gets food and rest, I think he's the happiest man alive."

Gary smiled, being talked about while he was present.

Looking at the love of her life, Kate said, "By the look on his face, I'd say you're absolutely right, Marissa. He is the happiest man alive."

After a moment, Marissa said, "I don't want to overstay tonight. There will be plenty of time for visiting when you come home."

"Which will probably be tomorrow," Kate announced to Marissa and Gary what the nurses were telling her.

"I'll walk you down and hail you a cab," Gary said to Marissa. "I'll be back, Babe."

The two women then exchanged hug.

About fifteen minutes later, Gary returned to find his wife nursing Zeke, as Zoey slept in the bassinette next to Kate's bed. Gary watched in fascination as his newborn son's cheeks worked and worked to obtain nourishment.

"Have you ever burped a baby?" Kate said softly, so as not to wake Zoey.

"Uh, not exactly," Gary also spoke in a lowered voice, as a smile came over his face. "But I'm game. What do I do?"

"Take one of the cloth diapers over there and place it over your shoulder," she explained. "You do that to protect your clothing from spit up. Babies spit up a lot when they're young." Kate looked down to find Zeke tiring from nursing. She picked up her tiny son and brought him to her covered shoulder and began gently patting and rubbing his back. "And you do this."

Gary cocked his head at the sight. It was a beautiful sight. "I think I can do that."

"Would you please hand Zoey to me? It's her turn to eat," Kate said softly. "And then you can burp Zeke."

Very carefully, Gary picked up his sleeping baby girl, and placed her in her mother's vacant arm. Then, he carefully picked up Zeke, who began whimpering just a bit.

"C'mere, my boy," Gary said as he stood upright, kissing the babe gently on his cheek. He brought him up on his shoulder and began to very gently pat on his back. "There, that's better isn't it?"

The sight of Gary loving his son melted Kate's heart. She then looked down at her sleeping baby girl and rubbed the side of her cheek until she instinctually latched onto Kate's other breast and began nursing in her sleep.

"So far, so good," Gary smiled at their first, joint accomplishment with their twins. They were feeding the babies all by themselves. And best of all, Kate needed him to help her, for there was no way she could handle both of them at once. Not so long as they were this tiny. Gary got a good air bubble out of Zeke, who was soon fast asleep on his Daddy's shoulder.

After about five minutes at the breast, Zoey also tired of nursing. Kate announced, "Here's burping customer number 2."

Gary carefully placed his sleeping son in the bassinette and then, took Zoey from Kate. He proceeded to burp his daughter for the very first time. It took no time at all to get an air bubble out of her, and she went fast to sleep, too. He held her for a little while longer, just to get to know her better.

"Mom says she looks like me when I was a newborn," Gary said. "What do you think?"

"She's going to be the easy one," Kate commented. "I can already tell. She very well could look more like you. Were you an easy child to raise?"

"Gently rocking Zoey," Gary looked up at Kate and softly said, "I don't know about that one. You'd better ask my Mom."

"I have a newborn picture of me from the hospital where I was born. I think Zeke may resemble me," Kate smiled. "But who knows? Baby's and their looks change and change. It will be a wonderful surprise." Kate leaned back against the raised head of her bed and watched her husband fall in love with another girl. But she didn't mind. "You're having fun, aren't you," she said with a smile.

Looking up to catch Kate's gaze, he answered, "Yeah, I really am." Then, his smiled dimmed a little. "I guess this is all second hand to you. I mean, I'm the new father … first child … everything is new to me."

"In a way, but I'm experiencing some firsts, too," she explained. "This is my first time to have a child with you. I've never had a son before now. And I've never had twins! My goodness, I am not an expert on our situation by any means. And, Babe, I'm getting a real kick out watching you with our babies."

"I get a kick out of watching you, too," Gary said, the smile returned returning to his face.

Suddenly, Gary heard a light tap on the door. He walked over with his sleeping Zoey and carefully, slowly opened the door. There was an orderly at the door with a dinner on a cart.

"As part of the birthing program, we provide a candle lit steak dinner for each couple. Would you like me to set it up for you?" The orderly could see the sleeping babe and was very quiet as Gary further opened the door for him.

At the same time, their cell phone began to vibrate. It was Gary's mom.

"I'm going to take this call down the hall," Gary whispered, and left the room so as not to wake the babies.

"Mom?" he answered the call.

"Hi, Gary," Lois said. "I just wanted to call you and let you know that we're not coming up to the hospital again tonight. You're father is already fast asleep. I guess the activity today tired him out. Are you coming back here tonight?"

"No," Gary answered. "I'm going to stay with Kate and the twins. They have a set up where the Dads can stay. But we need to talk about the Paper when it comes in the morning."

"Honey, you need to bring your new family home tomorrow," she began. "Your Dad and I already discussed this. It is _your_ place to bring your family home, not ours. We'll take care of the Paper until you're ready to take it back, okay? That's why your father went to bed early tonight … so he'll be ready."

There was a bit of silence on Gary's end. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Did everything go okay today?" Gary asked.

"Yes, dear," Lois reiterated again because Gary had asked the same question earlier in the day. "I swear, everything went fine, Honey."

"Well … okay about tomorrow," Gary acquiesced. "And Mom, thank you … to you and to Dad for all your help. I couldn't have taken care of all this without you."

Lois smiled because, as a parent now, Gary would have a new understanding of what she was about to say to her son. "That's what parents are for," she said. "Goodnight son. I love you."

"Love you, too," Gary meant what he said.


End file.
